Keiji Aiyama (Character)
Keiji Aiyama is a fictional character portrayed by Skull Kamber in the TN Variety Hour. He was one of 1,000 Sword Art Online Beta-Testers, and made it to the 2nd Floor. Keiji is 19 years old, and worked for Argus for 2 weeks. He starts the game with a Level 1 Battleaxe, and the Mirror given to everyone at the start of the game. He wears chainmail plated pants, and a black steel chestplate with no undershirt. He designed his avatar to actually look like him, so thus he changes very little when the avatars are changed by Kayaba. He wears the common cloth gear at the beginning of the game, until finding armor. Keiji is one of the oldest players of the game frequently seen, at age 19. He is admittedly not a gamer and only bought SAO because he helped test it. Description Keiji is a light skinned male, standing at an even 6 feet tall. He is fairly muscular, and some players have even accused him of hacking back his avatar. He has long hair that reaches down past his shoulders, and is dyed neon green. He has a mohawk spiked up in the middle of his head in addition to this. He was a tattoo artist in training after being fired from Argus, and an aspiring wrestler. He is obsessed with keeping himself in shape, regardless of the fact his body can't change in SAO. His eyes match his bright green hair, and is is easily recognizable in a crowd of players. He fought the Fatal Scythe in a near losing effort, and only escaped with his life by running out of the hidden dungeon, where he was forced to fight two other players, Nishimura Hayabe and a player simply known as Ghoul (Played by Sparrow and Guard Splot), whom he later alligned himself with. He found his chainmail in the hidden dungeon, but found his steel chestplate abandoned in an alleyway. On the road to the Second Floor, he stumbles upon a brown Frenzy Boar, as well as a dark green Wolf. He attempts to kill them, but sees that their HP Bars seem to be broken. Branding them as a glitches, possibly of his own doing from hacks he placed in the Beta Testing of SAO, he attempts to bring them with him to the Second Floor. He eventually develops a strong bond with both monsters, and they remain valuable allies throughout his journey. Later in the game, Keiji describes himself as a Glitch Collector, and begins searching for any glitched items or monsters at every possible crack and corner of the game, which annoys his teammates. Upon entering ALfeim Online, his glitched items and monsters do not carry over with him, but he promises himself he will find a way to get them back. Basic Stats Height: 6 Feet Weight: 223 LBS Born: June 7th Age: SAO: 19-21 ALO: 21-23 Maritial Status: Single (Close to Tsuna Doten) Affiliation: Argus, Ghoul, Nishimura, Tsuna Occupation: Wrestler, Tattoo Artist (Before Death Game) Leader of Blades of Glory Guild Favorite Food: Egg Rolls Least Favorite Food: Cabbage Favorite Animal: Wolf, Boar Weapon of Choice: Battleaxe Ethnicity: Japanese / Canadian Skin color: Peach Eye Color: Green Hair Color: Green Species: Human Gender: Male Skills BASIC BATTLEAXE - Mastered FISHING - 500/1000 TRACKING - 790/1000 HIDING - 940/1000 TAMING - Mastered DIVINE INSTRUMENT WOLF FANG SCIMITAR - Mastered DIVINE INSTRUMENT BOAR'S HEAD SHIELD OF WRATH - Mastered Category:Characters